


The Witch and The Hunter

by BlackFeather45



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Is it going to be romance, Vampires, Well i don't know for sure, Witches, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: When your concerns and worries are solely on your sister, but then somehow the man who hunts her species suddenly is interested in you. A fanfiction where one little outburst leads to a whole new problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for just starting a new work, even if I haven't completed my old stuff, but have this idea forming in my head and wanted to write it down before it suddenly disappears or gets replaced by something else.
> 
> I don't even know why I am writing this, since I know that this will be the only work in that relationship tag and probably not many people won't read it (which will only lead to me being disappointed in myself cuz I chose the wrong relationship tag. But no worries, I will soon learn to ignore it. Usually do).
> 
> I hope my red string tactic will play out this time, since I only used it in one of my fics (drowning). But we will see. We will see.
> 
> Well, without dragging this much longer, I am pressenting you a new idea that had been stuck in my head for a few days now. I will update it as soon as I finish writing, so I am not beta reading it instantly. Sorry for that.

You were sitting by your desk at an unspecific evening in a building in London. The city had long ago cut down the power during the war in a few abandoned buildings and your home were one of that, so you had your living space filled with many candles. They haven't decided to return the power and heat since the war ended, but you didn't mind it at all. The canfles that occupied your home kept you warm during cold nights and illuminated the space when needed.

You had long ago learned to control the flames, since fire was your element. The element of an Aries and the element of the witches born under the sign of the Lion and Sagittarius. You had managed to make the candles burn, without even a milimeter of the wick burning down. So you actually could make the candles last forever without needing to rebuy one. It had been one of your very first lessons that your master had thaught you. Mastering the element you were born under was some kind of must in the community or else you might end up laighed at by your incompetence. Either way it was also pretty advantageous for someone who used many of them every night, to had mastered the fire element as one of the core elements of one-self. You sure had the posibility to learn how to be the master over the other elements, what you sure did after some time, but you main studies were always focused on fire. Making it easier to study at night.

Not many people from your community practice and study at night, but you did. Witches were mostly human and didn't have to hide from the sun like vampires did.

No. Witches were pretty human. Many of them were healers, some were potion makers. Some of them had a little herb shop in the dirty streets of London, for what you were really greatful, since there weren't many stores left like this where you could buy a few herbs. It was also pretty helpful that the person who ran that store was a witch, so she also had a few crystals to sell and some other useful supplies for witches.

Many witches in addition are mortal, but there are a few of them that managed to sparkle the curse of immortality over them. And you were one of them. 

You had a really dark past, for which your sisters feared you, but you never spoke about it. Well, at least not anymore. Not since you started a new chapter in London after the war, where you had thought that you would finally live a normal life for at least a few decades and maybe expand your study in curses, spells and potions. But you were so wrong. So damn wrong.

 

You looked up as you heard that dreadful sound downstairs once again. Since you lived in an abandoned building, no one really locked up the first floor or the front door. You had barricaded your door the first day you had decided for this place to be your home for the next few months or years. The only way you could leave the apartment was through the balcony. A little escape route if anything should happen. And this way you didn't have to worry about unwelcome guests, since no one could really climb up the wall of the building and reach the fifth floor without falling off and hurting themselves badly.

This way you also didn't have to worry about the shrieking skal downstairs in the building. He had been screaming for a while now on the search of food. A fresh turned one and a pretty loud one.

You massaged the spot right over your cheek bone on both sides as the shrieks were causing a little headache to rise.

'Goddamnit' you whispered and got up, walking over to your bookshelf, which was standing next to your bed. Where a few other bookshelves were standing. They were mostly filled with self written books, all of them filled with your words. 

You pulled out one with a brown-purple leather bound and opened it, searching for a specific spell. One that would silence the thing downstairs or at least make you deaf to its sounds. You soon found one and cast it on yourself. The procedure was a bit painful. The magic you used wasn't like the one that it writen in books or how people believed that spells are casted. Witches didn't use wands or latin words. It was more like alchemy. Or like an offering. You offer something to the deity you have build up a connection or your spirit-animal and in return they give you what you need. What you ask for.

So you walked over to the candle and asked for the sounds of the creature to be silenced for your ears as you let a few droplets of your blood being burned by the immortal flame.

It was pure bliss. No more shrieks from that infernal thing downstairs reached your ears. It still amazed you how amazing witchcraft could be.

 

You soon returned to your studies after putting the book back on the shelf again, but as usual you were again interrupted by something. Or more.... by someone.

"Y/N" you looked up as you heard that familiar voice that always made you smile.

The words were called out from outside the building, right in front of your balcony. 

You got up amd rushed over there and looked down, a big grin spreading on your face. You jumped over the railing and let yourself fall down the few floors, just to be catched by the shadows you summoned. That was also a useful trait of being a witch. The elements were basically watching over you like helicopter parents. Making sure you didn't die. But it only was that way since you long ago casted a curse that made them your pets in some way.

"Ikaros" you called out and rushed over to your sister as she watched you come down, impressed.

"Damn, I will never get used to that" she whispered and hugged you as you reached her.

She wasn't your actualy sister of course. Ikaros' parents had taken you in a few years ago as there had been the great witch hunts. They had let you stay under their roof, protecting you from the hunters, but only since you took care of their real child. But their selfish behaviour soon changed and they held you dearly in their hearts, treating you like a child of theirs. You didn't ever dare to tell them that you were way older than they are, so you kept it a secret. People weren't ready for immortality. They should just keep their beliefs and think you are only a 22 year old woman.

But Ikaros wasn't one of them. The person who sees you as their sister, soon had noticed what was going on and up to this day she was the only human you had told about your true nature.

The now 28 year old woman, still sometimes visited you when she catched the news of your new living space. And you were glad for it. It always brightened up your day when you get to talk to her or just spend time with her.

"I missed you so much" You hummed as you leaned back again to look in the brunettes face.

"How long had it been this time? 4 years?" You asked and Ikaros studied your face.

"Well when I look at you it seems like a day haven't passed since we have seen each other the last time" She said and grinned at you what made you blush a bit.

"Aw stop it. Either way, what leads you to me at this kind of time? You sure could have just dropped by at daily hours, no?" You asked as you glanced over at the clock on a nearby church.

It showed that it was two in the morning. Normal people wouldn't be up at this kind of hour. It made you worry a bit.

"I just recently heard where you are staying at and wanted to visit you.... and talk" she added a bit hesitantly, what made you tilt your head a bit in confusion. 

"Want to take this inside and talk over a cup of tea?" You asked and she nodded.

You wrapped your arm around her and let the shadows help you back upstairs, but no without thanking them with a little blood sample, since this time you had asked for a favour and not used the curse to rescue you. It was a thin line to balance out when you had to thank the elements and when you didn't have to. But you had worked it out after a few years. 

You let your sister take in the place as you let the flames light up the two room apartment. You were in the little kitchen, setting up a pot and preparing two mugs with some herbs.

"Why have you baricaded the door?" She asked as she soon joined you in the cozy looking kitchen, sitting down by the wooden table.

The kitchen itself was also filled with many candles but also with many different herbs. They were tied on a few strings that were hanging from the ceiling. There were also some pots standing around with a few useful herbs and flowers that you took care off. But all those things couldn't hide the fact that this place was slowly falling apart, what you didn't mind at all. It would serve its purpose till you would find another place to stay.

 

"You know me. I am not a fan of unwanted guests... as long as I don't know them" you added before Ikaros could feel unwanted.

She nodded and smiled softly, accepting the mug as you placed one in front of her.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about at this kind of time?" You asked and let the spoon in your mug stirr the tea silently.

"I wanted... I thought you might be the only one I could talk with about... about what is going on... like..  this epidemic with people getting sick and the Pembroke Hospital being filled with too many people... did you... did you notice anything off" she asked and your eyebrows fused with your hairline.

"What do you mean?" You asked but could already guess in what direction this was going.

"Have you noticed those weird people outside that are only there in the nighg? Those... i don't know... zombies of some sorts? The undead?" She said and you sighed.

"You have came in touch with them?" You asked and took a sip of your hot mug, making you hiss as you nearly burn your tongue.

"Yeah. You have got any wisdome on them?" She asked, somehow a bit nervous.

"Not much. I heard a few priwen guards talk about them, but it sounded like bullshit. They are believed to spread with the epidemic and  I know for certain that they are called Skals and they are some sort of vampires. They attack people and suck out their blood and eat their corpses. It's really... not nice to watch. They burn in direct sunlight and there are a few more weaknesses to them. Though they are believed to be immortal" you said with a shrug, your nonchalant tone not calming down your sister, but the last fact made her laugh nervously.

"Why are you even asking? Did something happen?" You asked and heard her swallow hard, making you worry.

"Well. It might be that I had a little incident early that night as I was returning home after work. I-.." she didn't finish what she was about to say but just opened the first few buttons of her white shirt and pushed the collar to the side, showing a really nasty bite, making you choke on your own spit.

You felt your stomach turn as you laid your eyes on the wound and had a great struggle to keep your emotions under control.

Tears were building up in your eyes as well as panic was tightening your throat, not letting you breath properly.

You had sworn to yourself that you would always try to help your favourite human and always heal her from every sickness that might befall her, but you haven't ever counted in this kind of sickness.

Not a disease that not even witches could stop. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can speak up in the comments if you don't understand something okay? Since I studied a bitch of wicca and pagan believes, this fanfiction is not based on them. They are just some kind of support.
> 
> In this world, witches are not like in the harry potter books, where they just sparkle some magic out of their wands and all is good.
> 
> They use the magic around and within them. They offer them something to get something else in return. That's how basically everything in the world works. Or should work.
> 
> But as previously stated, they don't always have to pay for the gods duties. You can also make a deal or learn to control the spirit you need or want to use. Like the reader character had learned to control the fire element.  
> The shadow aspect is more of a friendship thing. Like they will help her to keep her save and stuff, but if you request a friend to do something you should be ready to give something in return.
> 
> Since the shadows are mostly the slaves of vampires, witches can't actually control them. But they can use them. 
> 
> I know it's a bit complicated and I try to explain everything as I go, but if I should miss something, just speak up and I will try to fix or explain it. Since everything I write makes sense in my head, since I have studied a few things in that belief and now I am tweaking it a bit, so it is normal that I probably haven't explained a few things clearly enough.
> 
> With this offer I will now present you the next chapter!

Ikaros buttoned her shirt back up as you had treated her wound with a few herbs and a paste that you smeared over the bite, trying to stop the bleeding and then shielding the injury with a bandage.

You were now sitting once again across from your sister and watching her. Studying her.

You didn't know how to break the news to her that you had no idea how to help her out of the situation or help her in any way.

"Have you-" you stopped yourself as you thought about the idea that had formed in your mind.

It would have been stupid to ask her if she had been to a hospital since they clearly couldn't help her and she would only bring the people in there in danger.

"Is your husband still out of the country?" You asked her as you thought about the situation.

You knew that you didn't have enough time, that's why you would do something, you didn't want to ever do or even debate of doing.

"Yes. He is still in France, searching for survivors, but he writes at least once a week, why?" She asked and you nodded softly.

"I do not have much information on your current state, but I know people who are working on some kind of cure or lrevention of more people getting... sick. I will try to get in contect with them, but I advise you to stay here for the time of your recovery, okay?" You finally decided.

This would be the best way, even if you would have to get over to Pembroke and beg Swansea for that offer you had slammed back in his face a couple of nights ago.

You have been on the radar of the brotherhood for some time now, they had seen you as a very powerful healer and a perfect source for ancient wisdome and had sent Swansea to get you on the bandwagon of finding a cure to this epidemic. But you had declined instantly since news were spreading fast these days even if half of the population of London was turned to some kind of vampire zombies. 

You weren't interested to help the cause of the epidemic to help to stop it and in addition him being a total prick since he had been turned to an immortal. He was such a pain int he ass. Always acting like he was something better than a normal human, completely forgetting that he had also been one a couple of nights ago.

It disgusted you to work with someone like this. It really did.

But noe you had to. And you would, for the sake of your sister.

"Sure thing. Mind if I get a few things from my apartment? I don't want to use up all your hostility" she said with a small smile and it made you exhale in relief.

"You can give me a list and I will request the shadows to help me out with it. It will be quicker that way" you hummed and she nodded.

Soon everything she needed was at your apartment and she settled down in your bed as you ordered her to. It was a few hours before dawn, so you still had some time to head over to the hospital and get that begging on.

You soon left the dying building as you were sure that your sister was asleep and headed over to the hospital and over to Swanseas bureau.

You didn't even bother to knock, since you weren't actully in the mood to be nice to the asshole. He should be thankful that you actually decided to take his offer to help out in finding a cure. He should be on his knees thanking you.

"Swansea- oh... i didn't thought that an asshole like you actually recieves visitors. I will wait outside" you catched yourself as you spotted a man standing by Edgars desk, moments before glaring at the man, but loooking up as you burst into the bureau of the administrator. His anger had vanished as he looked over at you, suprised or confused, you couldn't pinpoint it.

But it didn't matter. You turned around and left the room, to wait outside of the office, letting the two finish their business.

It didn't took them long as the door swung open again after a few moments and the brunet walked out, holding the door open for you.

You just noticed how tall the man was and it made you a bit uncomfortable. He had a strong body language and it made you a bit embarrassed to have interrupted his conversation with the doctor.

"Sorry for interrupting earlier" you apologised to the man before getting into the room, reciecing a soft hum of the guy, before he closed the door after you.

Strange.

"How may I help you these days miss y/l/n?" Swansea asked with an evil grin on his face.

God how much you wanted to punsh him. The energy he was giving off was pissing you off so much, he didn't even had to do much. Everything about the man was irritating you. He was so evil. Not accepting that he was the cause of the epidemic. Always pushing it on someone else-

You shook your head and tried to remember why you were here.

"Does the offer still stand? With me helping you out with a cure?" You asked, annoyance clearly dancing through your tone and smacking the bastard right in the face.

"Oh my, why the sudden turn of interest? Haven't you just slammed the offer back in my face a few couple of nights ago?" He asked and you rolled your eyes

"You make it sound so personal and don't answer my questions with questions, that's rude" you said and crossed your arms in front of your chest, glaring at the vampire.

"Just tell me if you still want me or not. Since I don't have time for this childish behaviour" You sighed and watched the man lean back in his chair, watching you.

"I would be glad to have you on the team" He said and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Fine then. Show me what you already have and we will work this out somehow" you said and heard a snort from the administrator, making you frown a bit.

"What?"

"That's not how it is going to work darling. Why should I allow you to look in our books without anything in return in the first place?"he asked, thinking he was playing a sly game but he was wrong.

"Since you are currently stuck in you studies and are hoping for my help? Like do you think I don't talk to Reid? You think I don't know how your studies are going to hell right now?" You asked him and he tensed up visible.

"The books are with Reid. Everything you need is in his office. It is just a few doors further down the hall" he said and dismissed you with a wave of his hand.

You held back the victorious smirk as you headed out of the office and over to the office of the specialist in blood transfusions and knocked on his door.

This time you waited for an answer, since you respected Jonathan's privacy and actually liked him, not like the oiece of shit that Edgar is.

Jonathan is and was a friend of yours way before the war. You had met him a few times on a few conventions. Him becoming the specialist he now is and you pretending to be an assistant of a doctor from Poland.

You had build up a little friendship and you had been so glad that he haven't been that mad at you as he found out your true nature. He had been pretty understanding as he reflected on the history of witches. All those people burned without a ln actual reason. And he had probably not believed you any way.

You opened the door as he called out to enter and you were welcomed with a cup of tea and the books already ready for a reading.

"You have been spying on us?" You chuckled aftr thanking for the cup of tea and sitting down by the desk.

"Let's not call it that way" he said with a small smile and took off his coat.

"The sun will be rising soon so i will leave you to the books and I trust you enough to not stab me with a flock in the middle of the day" he said with a small smile and headed over to the bed as you nodded.

"I wouldn't dare to. Loose the only immortal friend that I have or be his murderer" you said and took a sip of the delicious tea before starting your studies as Jonathan headed to sleep.

You soon opened up one of the first books and started to read. It took you the whole day and it took you a few blood samples to stay awake. Asking the gods for a bit more energy to help you stay awake.

Every time you cut into your finger you heard a soft growl from the vampire on the other end of the room. You would nake sure to let him feed on you once he wakes up as some kind o remedy for letting him read your studies. You knew that you didn't have to but it was a habit of yours to offer something of yours for something of his.

And in addition he usually didn't feed off humans, scared to kill. As you had first met him in his vampire state, he had only been feeding off skals and the rats living on the streets of London. 

You had offered him your blood since you could always ask the deities for more or knew how to make him stop. 

Inhuman strenght.

One of the many curses you had cast upon you.

As well as advanced hearing, sight and other useful traits that always helped you survive. Not forgetting the endless lifespan.

You had offered yourself to the vampire since you knew that you could make sure that he would stop drinking off you if he would drink too much.

And since you could sense how weak he currently was, you would make sure to offer him some of your blood.

As some kind of payment.

As a little gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just write it down in the comments if something doesn't add up.
> 
> OH AND BEFORE YOU LEAVE i forgot to mention something. But you have probably already noticed it. I will tweak the games story line a bit. Expanding the time between Edgars turning into a vampire and the fight between geoffrey and jonathan. Forgot to mention it. Sry :c  
> And I will probably do so a few more times. Please don't have me


	3. Chapter 3

"Still studying?" 

You turned around as you heard the familiar voice from the young vampire. You smiled softly as Jonathan walked up to you, already dressed in something fresh and looked over you at the book you were reading.

"Did you finish all this in one day?" He asked and you took a sip of some fresh brewed tea.

"Maybe" you hummed and hid your smirk by the cup.

"I will head out for a while and we can have a go on this together" he said, but you held him back by his arm.

"Heading out for a hunt?" You asked and recieved a suprised nod from the vampire.

"Here. You haven't eat in a while. And you need something better than the blood of a skal" you said and out your cup down and offered your right arm to him.

"Hmmm do you mind if I use another spot?" He asked and your shrugged, knowing exactly where he would sink his teeth in.

He pushed your black button up a bit to the side, revealing your shoulder a bit before leaning down and puncturing the spot between your shoulder and your neck and having his meal.

You gripped the back of his coat as he bit a slightly bit harder than usual and started to suck.

Damn this was too arousing. You should make sure that Lady Ashbury wouldn't see Jonathan like this or she might rip your head off.

That thought made you chuckle a bit, since you knew that the lady wouldn't do thag. She was a kind soul with an equally dark past as yours. That made you two instantly bond. And you wouldn't ever play her like that. Take her lover away from her. That was something cruel you didn't want to do. 

You soon started to feel nauseous and pushed Jonathan off you, panting softly, leaning back in the chair.

"Thank you for the meal, Y/N" he hummed and whiped the blood away from his lips with the back of his hand and licked over it, making sure to not let a drop go to waste.

You just managed a soft hum and a small smile as you sat up slowly and leaned over to a candle after cuting your thumb open and letting a few droplets of blood being burned and lighting up a few strands off hair that you cut off.

Your wound soon started to heal and you quickly regained your energy and your blood.

"This sure seems helpful" Jonathan hummed as he watched you.

"It sure is" you said with a smirk and patted the place next to you.

"I will just get some fresh tea and we can get back to the studies" He said with a small smile and disappeared to ask a nurse for a pot.

 

* * *

 

You were on your way back to your place.

You had spent the whole night at the hospital, you and Reid throwing theories at each other, checking some skal blood, making it react with something, but nothing worked.

Not even Jonathans blood could do anything against an already turned skal.

Maybe this was it? Since you couldn't make your sister a human again, maybe you should offer her to become a vampire? You knew that not everyone survived the procedure, but this wad your only chance. Time was running out and you didn't know what to do. Not seeing a way to help her.

All those thoughts made you unable to concentrate on your suroundings, so it wasn't actually a suprise as you ran into a priwen patrol that was currently in a fight with some skals.

"Fuck" you hissed as one of the undead vampires suddenly slammed you right into a wall.

"Watch out!" You heard a deep voice call out and you duck as the creature was about to rop your throat open with its claws.

You pulled up your skirt and fetched your little dagger, hitting it with all your strenght into the monsters skull, making it go down with a last shriek.

You were still panting as you pulled the weapon out of the things head. It had taken you by suprise and you were still cursig yourself for being so careless. What have you been thinking?

Well obviously way too much.

"Are you alright?" 

You looked up as you heard a man's voice with an irish accent ask you for your well being.

You reconised him instantly for being the man from Edgars office.

"Yeah. I'm good" you whispered, finally catching your breath,still trying to calm down a bit.

It had been a while since your last fight and you were still a bit startled from the sudden attack.

"You are pretty strong. Didn't thought that someone of your stature had it in them" The man said and nodded at the body to your feet.

"Should I be offended or is this a compliment, mister...?"

"McCullum. Geoffrey McCullum. Leader of the Priwen Guard" The tall brunet introduced himself and you nodded.

"Rather a compliment than an insult and I advise you to stay inside at such hour" McCullum said and you nodded with a small smile on your lips.

"Even with my strenght?"

"Even with your strenght" he said and a small smile appeared on his lips but soin vanished.

"Well then. I will try to keep off the streets, sir" you said and put your dagger back in the holster that was strapped around your thigh and was about to say your farewell, as you saw how startled the man was and noticed that he had been watching you pull up your dress and expose your whole thigh.

Poor man had probably dedicated his whole life to killing those beasts and had never seen a lady undress herself in front o fhim.

You shook your head slightly and looked back up at him.

"Stay safe, sir" you said with a small smile and walked away, to avoid another awkward scenario.

It hadn't been an unpleasant meeting. If you were true to yourself you were actually looking forward to, to meet the man again. Especially as Jonathan had fed on you and you had that thought about his and lady Ashbury's bond.

You weren't actually envious of them, but of their bond they shared. Two immortal lovers, always coming back to each other, but keeping a healthy distance. Sharing their warmth and wisdom.

You shook your head to clear your thoughts once again. You needed to find a cure for your sister and not search a man for your needs.

You groaned at your own problems but sighed in relief as you soon spotted your balcony.

But the relief was short lived as a bad feeling overcame your body. You immediately stopped walking, your eyes fixed on the light coming from your home.

Something didn't seem right.

Something was throwing you off.

And you were right.

The moment you got upstairs, you were immediately attacked by a very angry, very hungry and very turned sister.

She slammed you right into the wall and sunk her teeth deep into your neck, making you cry out, pushing her back and into the bedroom.

"Shit" you breathed out.

You slit your thumb open to quickly hank the shadows for bringing you upstairs before continuing your fight.

Ikaros was soon back on her feet, growling at you and suddenly shrieking loudly, the awful sound making you groan as she attacked  you.

But you were quicker. You sliced open your wrist as you pulled up your sleeve and let the shawos feed on it as they froze her.

He was pulled back in the bedroom and fixed to the wall by some chains made out of shadows. This gave you some time to find your actual chains and get her all fixed in place. As much as it hurt you, you couldn't risk her running off and killing people.

As you finished chaining her up, you sat down on the bed and watched her, as she lashed out, trying to feed on you.

"I'm so sorry" you whispered and broke.

You started to cry and soft sobs filled the room as you noticed how much you had failed her.

There was no help for her anymore. She was turned. She was a skal. You couldn't even ask Jonathan anymore to turn her into one of his progenies.

It was too late obviously. 

The only thing that remained was to work on a cure as long as you locked her up in here. Maybe there was still a way that people could be turned back.

Maybe...

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who can't stop writing and just keeps updating. Yes. Right. Me.
> 
> I had to change the reason why old bridget is not like the skals on the streets, since I actually don't remember why she is more superior than the shrieking kids on the block.  
> And no wiki page wanted to provide me with any info. Sorry for the inaccuracy on this part.

You haven't slept the rest of the night as you wantched Ikaros fight against the chains to get to you and devour you.

You had managed to dozz off a few times but her snarls and shrieks woke you up within seconds and made your stomach turn every time. You haven't felt so miserable in years. Hell not even in decades.

You didn't ever think about your loved one to just... turn into something this undescribable. Not able to turn her back, since the metamorphosis to a skal ment to die and then to be reborn. So there was no way for you resurect her without calling out Satan or God himself.  Which wasn't actually possible. Well not God, but Satan eventually.

You shook your head with a groan to dismiss those thoughts. Even witb Satan by your side, you knew that the fallen angel wouldn't be interested in helping out without something in return that you could offer. Sonething of equal weight as a resurected soul was holding.

You got up as the sun was starting to rise and closed all the curtains to make sure that your sister wouldn't burn, before you could make any attempts to save her or bring her back, or at least give her back her mind.

Make her like Jonathan, even though he was an Ekon and she was a Skal. 

Skal.

You stopped in your tracks as you remembered as Jonathan had once told you about the sewer skals in the underground of London.

Maybe they had some answers. 

You headed back to your bedroom, made sure that the chains were holding your sister in place without her getting too close to you. As you were sure that everything was in place, you took your coat and headed out and over to the entrance to the underground.

You had to hide behind a corner and wait for a while a few meters away from the entrance, since a few priwen guards were patroling there during the last minutes of the previous night.

As the first sunrays hit the buildings, they moved away and left the gates unguarded, which gave you the perfect opportunity to head over there and inside the cold and wet sewers.

You closed the gates behind you and headed further inside, dagger in hand, night vision helping you out to not run into a wall.

You were lucky. You managed to reach the lower grounds without any complications of running into a skal or any other sewer beasts.

You made it to a hall which was lit up by candles. And filled with Vampires. 

They all looked in your direction as you entered the hall and crouched down, ready to attack.

"I am here to speak with a lady. She is known as Bridget. Old Bridget" you said, holding up your dagger, showing them that you were not here to harm them.

"And who are you to call out my name, mort.... no... what are you?" The woman dressed in all black who had suddenly appeared in between the skals asked you.

"I am a witch. And I came here to seek help from you. Or more like answers for questions in need" you explained and put the dagger back in the holster.

"Well then, witch. What do you want from us. From me" she said, dismissing the others and walked closer to you. 

"It must be really important if you don't care that much for your life that you stepped into a skal den with just a little dagger. And who told you about this place anyway?" She asked and you nodded.

It was only fair to answer her questions first before demanding answers for your quesions.

"It is important. Indeed. And our mutual friend, doctor Jonathan Reid once told me about you. Though I do not remember in what context and I do not want to lie to you by making something up. Now, how do you manage to get ... to keep a clear mind? How are you so different from the skals on the streets?" You asked and the woman eyed you for a few seconds before noticing what was going on and sighing softly.

"Is it about a bitten loved one?" She asked and you nodded hesitantly.

"I am sorry, but they are lost to the disease. I was not born through this epidemic. My masters blood had been stronger than the one of who this epidemic is coming from. Different vampires create different progenies and my maker could only make skals, but powerful ones. Your loved one is a weaker skal. A mindless skal. You cannot change their nature. I am sorry for the words I use but there isn't an other way to explain the painful truth" she said and you lowered your gaze.

"Can she be still turned into something else?" You asked desperate even if you knew the answer.

Humans were the only species that could be turned into something else. But you couldn't turn a witch into a vampire or a werewolf into a demon. Humans were the only species that could choose what they wanted to become or if they wanted to stay the way they had been born.

"Child. You already know the answer, don't you" old bridget said and you swallowed hard and a sigh followed.

"Thank you for your time" you whispered and was about to leave, but was held back by the woman.

"Maybe it will work this time. There are always exceptions" she said and put a bundle in your hand, smiling softly.

"In it are six syringes filled with the blood of my maker. Make sure she will get enough" she said and you nodded, a small smile hushing over your lips before it disappeared again.

"Thank you" you whispered and soon made your way back out of the sewers on the shortest way possible.

Reaching the gates, you took in a huge gulp of fresher air and headed instantly back to your apartment. The first thing you noticed as you left the sewers how much time had passed. It was already afternoon as you closed the gates behind of you and made your way back to the old building you were holding your sister in.

You didn't knew if time had a meaning anymore, but you still decided to rush yourself. You didn't want your sister to stay in this kind of state if there was a possibility to avoid it.

You soon reached the building and let the shadows help you back up to the fifth floor, making sure to thank them with a few strands of your hair and headed over to your bedroom, just to make sure that she was still there and that no hunter had found here.

This time luck was on your side and she had passed out, laying on the floor, still in chains.

This gave you the perfect opportunity to inject the blood into her and as old bridget advised her to do, you used all of it.

But you did it the way that Jonathan had once thaught you. To make sure that fresh blood would get better into the system, you should make sure that as much of the intoxicated blood as possible should be drained out of the person and so you did.

You carefully slit open your sisters wrists and let the dark blood drip into two bowls.

As they were filled to a certain amount, you started to inject your sister the blood of old bridgets maker. You emptied all six syringes and then cleaned the place of the skal blood.

As you had finished the sun started to slowly hide behind the buildings and the shrieks outside started once again. But your sister stayed motionless.

You sighed and seated yourself across from her on the bed and watched her. Waiting for her to wake up. Anytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEREEEE THE HELLL IS GEOFFREEEY I just want to add him already, but we gotta wait. WE HAVE TO WAIT! He will be here soon! He will get some more screentime soon. Just gotta figure out when and I really need to restrain myself since I tend to make people nicer than they actually are if you get what I mean. Like Geoffrey is not a bad man, he is more of a gruff and dismissive guy, BUT DAMN ME I hope I can hold up his personality.
> 
> He shuts off every one from his life and as previously written, 'he dedicates his whole life to the hunt', the smol boy had lost someone dear to him and is scared to allow someone close to himself once again. Too scared to go through that pain again. Smol little bean. :c


	5. Chapter 5

You headed back to the hospital in the early hours after you had stayed up all night to watch over your sister.

She hadn't moved even a little.

After you had injected her all synergies filled with old Bridgets makers blood, she had just passed out and didn't move since then.

You had made sure to take some samples of her blood before returning to Pembroke and heading over to Jonathan's office.

The vampire had welcomed you and prepared a cup of tea for you before he had excused himself as he walked over to his bed as the sun started to rise slowly. He had went to bed after making sure that you had everything you needed and after making sure that no sunlight would touch him over the whole time he would rest.

You had thanked him for his hospitality before starting to take Ikaros' blood under investigation. What was going on in the vampires body? Or was she just pretending?

No. No lower Skal had so much self control to play dead the whole night when a delicious meal is just a few meters away, waiting.

The thought let a cold shudder run through your body. You had never thought that you would think like that about your sister, as if she was just an animal.

"Y/N. You are here. May I have a word with you?" You looked up as you heard the administrators voice and nearly sighed at his request.

You really weren't a fan of doctor Edgar Swansea and the guy probably knew it by now.

"As you wish" you murmured before getting up, letting your work unattended for the time you left Jonathan's room to follow Edgar in his office.

"Please, take a seat" the newborn said as he closed the door behind you, but you declined politely.

Whatever it was, you didn't want to drag it out.

"Tell me, why did you wanted to speak to me at daylight?" You asked. 

It seemed like he wanted to make sure that Jonathan wasn't listening to this conversation.

"I was thinking... asking myself, why did your interest for this project spark so suddenly when beforehand you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to help out in the first place. Is it something personal?" Edgar asked and eyed you as he walked up to his desk.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you just be celebrating that I actually offer my help?" You asked, not keen on answering his question.

"Oh, darling. Don't play this game of answering questions with questions" He said and a small smirk appeared on his lips as he sat down by his desk, in front of drawn shut curtains.

"No Swansea, I will play however I want or I will leave" You said and glared at the man, making sure he understood the threat.

"I may not be the shining solution for your mistakes, but I am a source of ancient wisdome" -even though it won't help here- " and actually the only source of this kind of wisdome you will find here in the dying core of London itself. Thank to you by the way" you added, making sure that the administrator of the hospital would never forget why the mess had started in the first place.

"I see. You are dodging my question perfectly, but I see when a person is trying to hide a painful truth" he said and chuckled softly, what greatly unnerved you.

"Is it a loved one perhaps? Someone on the verge to becoming a skal? Or... is this person of yours already turned?" Edgar pushed on and you rolled your eyes so hard that you were suprised that they didn't got stuck somehow.

"I will just leave before I take back my offer. Just let it be Swansea. Why can't a person just have a change of mind and help out?" You asked, not really waiting for a question as you walked out of his office and back to Jonathans room where you continued your research on your sisters blood.

Occasionally asking a deity or the shadows for help,but they didn't know any better. Or your offering wasn't good enough to reveal more information.

Either way you were stuck.

You leaned back in the chair with a groan and stretched yourself. Her blood had been fighting with the blood of Old Bridgets maker, and in the end the blood cells haven't fused or at least win the fight.

They were just coexisting at the moment. Maybe that was why the girl didn't woke up.

You would need to let out some more blood through her wrists, draining some of the makers blood as well as her own, just so that her body could reproduce new blood cells. Maybe that would cause a reaction with the different blood.

You got up, wanting to test your thesis as soon as possible. It made you sigh softly as you looked out of the window and the sun was already slowly setting. It was unnerving you a bit that you spend so much time on research and meanwhile your chained sister was alone in your apartment.

You shook your head at the sad thought and put on your coat.

Jonathan was still asleep, so you took out a glass and filled it with your blood to 3/4 as you slit your wrist with your dagger, before putting it back in the little holster around your thigh. You let the flames heal the wound before you placed the glass on Jonathans nightstand and leaving as soon as possible.

You jut wanted to make sure that your favourite vampire wouldn't starve himself out once again. You needed his help and he was completely useless when hungry.

You soon left the hospital through the backdoor in doctor Reids room and landed on the streets behind Pembroke Hospital, making your way back to your home through dark and wet allies.

Making sure no skal would attack you and no guard of priwen would see you and mistake you for a skal and try to attack you. Or asking you about your business to late in the evening.

You soon made it to the candle illumibayed apartment and got upstairs with the help of the shadows. You pricked your thumb with the dagger and let some blood be burned by one of the immortal flames of a candle, letting the shadows consume the gift of thankfulness.

After the deed was done, you made your way over to your bedroom, dagger in hand to go through with your theory, but what you found, made your eyes go wide and you stopped breathing for a few seconds as you took in the scene.

She was gone.

The chains hadn't been ripped out, but the cuffs had been opened. There were no signs of a bad fight. No blood anywhere.

Someone had set her free.

And you knew only one person that would do something.

Edgar Swansea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEAR WITH ME! The next chapter will contain some of our favourite jelly bean!  
> I promise!  
> I'm so sorry for making you sit out for so long :c


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little roller coaster of emotions and scenes.

"You motherfucker" You burst into Swansea's office, kicking in the door and throwing your dagger at the son of a bitch, it burying deep in the man's right shoulder.

You had ran over to the hospital as the shadows had told you what they had seen, what had happened. It had cost you many offerings to get out the whole story from them, but eventually they had spilled the tea.

 

Edgar had appeared in your apartment and had freed your sister.He had easily found it as he had followed your scent back here. And it wasn't that far away from the hospital anyway, that was why the scent had lingered for so long.  
He knew that she would eventually wake up, they all did even after being injected someones elses blood that was too strong for your own system and instantly knocked you out. Like a drug. He had left the candle filled apartment as soon as possible to avoid a huge fight and had left her there. Hungry and unchained.  
You didn't wait as you recieved the whole story from the shadows, but had made your way directly to the vampires home.

Getting to his office without any further stops. It had been guarded by two priwen guards, but they didn't react quick enough and hadn't stopped your interruption, not that you cared. You didn't even gift them with a second glance as you had kicked in the locked door with the help of the deity of strenght.  
You didn't even stop at the sight of them, since normally there weren't any guards at the hospital as it was seen as a safe heaven where fights weren't welcome. Edgar must have a guest at that moment from the guards, but you were too pissed to pay much attention to your surroundings.

 

"Did they not teach you how to knock in all those years?" Edgar asked as he pulled out the dagger with a soft gasp.

Silver. As the tales of vampires always said, a blade made of silver hurt more than a blade made out of metal. 

"Fuck you Swansea! Why did you free her? Who gave you the authority to do so, bastard" you yelled and glared at the vampire, not noticing his guest.

You were filled with white hot rage and it was hard to control it.

"My my, didn't know you had such grave anger issues young lady" he said and tossed the dagger away.

"Don't you dare to speak to me that way, kid" you hissed as you walked up to him, around the desk and turned his chair around to face you.

"Why. Did. You. Free. Her" you asked again, trying to calm down, but his face and expression kept your anger going.

It looked like he didn't understand that it was wrong to do so. Like he always did.

"It's the scientist in me. I wanted to see what she will do. She is a skal anyway. What worth does she have to you?" He asked and right as the words left his lips, you slapped him right accross his face.

"Do not stick your nose in others people business or you will die before you can make advantage of your immortality" you hissed and held yourself back from punching the man.

"Oh. And by the way... i am retreating my offer to help you with the cure. Go fuck yourself" You said, nearly hysterical.

You picked up your dagger and turned the first time to Edgars guest to apologise for the intrusion, only to see the leader of the priwen guard. Watching you.

"Sorry for the little interruption, sir. I will leave, but I advice you not to bargain with this leech" You said as politely as you managed at the moment and made your way out of Edgars office before the tears of rage could spill.

You heard the vampire call out after you, but you didn't care. You would never care what that awful men had to say.

You looked over to the door of Jonathans office, but walked downstairs without entering it. You shouldn't let your emotions out on your dear friend and drag him into a dispute that wasn't his to be.

You walked out of the hospital in a quick pace, your breathing getting quicker and turning to panting as you reached the gate. You leaned against it as you noticed what was going on with you.

You touched your face as soft sobs left your lips. Your cheeks were wet from your tears that were streaming down your face. It had been a while since you have had a mental breakdown of this sorts. Normally you didn't let matters get personal, but if it was about the only human you cared, you had no control over yourself.

"Are you okay?" You looked up as you heard the familiar irish accent and looked in the face of the vampire hunter whose meeting you had interrupted. A few moments had passed between his question and you leaving the building. You didn't know if he had been standing back to let you live down the breakdown, or had actually just reached you.

Either way, it wasn't important.

"Asking the same question, hm?" You managed to whispered out before a soft sob left your lips once again.

You tried to calm down and whiped your face dry with the back of your dark sleeves of your soft cotton dress. You didn't need to show your vulnerable side to any stranger.

"I'm good" you added after some time and looked up again in the man's face. McCullum was his name.

"Any reason for you following me out here?" You asked as the man was eyeing you, probably making sure that you were telling the truth, which you obviously weren't. 

"Just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't mindlessly run into the claws of a Skal" he said and it was you now who was eyeing him.

"Is that concern for a fellow citizen I hear there?" You asked and smiled softly.

You couldn't remember the last time that someone was worried about your life, who was a stranger to you.

Why did this outrageously handsom man worry about your well being anyway?

"Something wrong with that?" He asked, drawn between worry and confusion.

"No. I was just joking, sir" you said with a small smile, trying to play it off.

"Sorry about the interruption again. I should have waited for your meeting to be over, but I guess my emotions got the better of me" you said and he smiled softly.

"It's new to me for a lady to show her temper, but you shouldn't feel sorry for it. Someone had to show Swansea where his place is" McCullum said with a small smile, but it soon vanished as it seemed that he remembered something.

"Would you mind explaining something to me?" He asked and you nodded slowly.

"How come you called him 'kid' back there?" McCullum asked and you pulled a face.

It was his job to look out for details and see everything. You should have watched your words back there.

"This is a conversation for another time, I think" you said and excused yourself with those words.

"I wish you a good night, Mister McCullum. Stay safe on the streets, they tend to get darker every night" you added and walked off, without him letting add another word or stop you.

You walked down a few alleys away from the Pembroke, but stopped after some time and leaned against a wall as the realisation hit you.

You had nothing now.

Your sister was gone for good. Not only as a human, but also a skal. You couldn't turn her back and heal her from the curse. You couldn't bargain with any deity, since no one would take the curse upon themselves.

She was gone. And you were alone once again.

You inhaled deeply and clutched the front of your dress above your chest as it got harder to breath.

You were alone again.

Fear crept over you as you remembered your life before you got to meet her and her family. After you had left your dark past behind you, you had been wandering the world aimlessly, trying to redeem yourself or just forget what you had done. But it hadnt been that easy. That had also been the time when people started to burn women for them being falsly accused of being witches and practicing witchcraft.  
That had been the time when you had met your sister. Around the time of 1748. That was when you had found shelter in her families arms, and that was also the time when you cursed her with immortality. Her parents have never noticed it, since she had left her home with you and stayed by your side for some time. She had returned to them for their last few years, before trying to catch up with you. She had never the intentions of becoming a witch herself, so she was mostly just popping up for tea or a little talk over the past few years, always welcomed.

That was also the difference between you too. Since she was only enjoying her immortality, she hadn't been protected from the curse of becoming a skal and you on the other hand were a born witch. Someone who had been praising the deities and living at peace with the nature for centuries. That was why you were protected from being turned into another species, but she had only been an immortal human. Immortality being just an extra trait but not a change of her nature.

  
She had had many lovers over the past years and had always pushed you to find someone, since it was such a wonderful feeling to be in love, but your love for your sister had always been enough for you.  
Until now.

Until her depart into the world of the deceased.

 

You walked forward slowly, stumbling back on the main street, flinching hard as you made it out of the dark alley.

  
A loud shriek startlet you and you groaned as claws sliced open your back. Three deep cuts made you bleed on the back. The hit made you stumble forward and fall on the ground.

You turned around as you heard another growl and got on your back, looking up. The pain of you putting pressure on the three deep cuts wasn't exactly pleasant but at the moment you had other things to worry about as you looked right into the face of you nemesis.

Your eyes widened as you looked into your sisters red eyes.

She shrieked loudly and got on top of you, pinning your arms above your head and leaning down to your neck. It was all happening too quick for you to react.

But you didn't feel the sharp pain from the bite. You just heard a loud shot and then everything was over. Too quick and too soon.

Warm blood covered your cheek and your neck. The limp body that once was your sister dropped on top of you, trapping you underneath her. But you didn't care. She was dead.

She was dead and you couldn't help her anymore. 

You slowly wrapped your shaky arms around her and buried your face in her neck as you started to cry once again. 

You didn't hear the man who saved you approach, but you noticed his strong arms on your sisters body.

"No" you cried out as you dug your nails into her crimson dress.

"Please don't" you whispered, still crying, holding tightly onto her body.

"You need to let go. We need to treat your wounds" the man whispered softly.

You knew who it was and knew that he was right but you didn't care.

"Don't" you breathed out as he tried again, but you still hold her as tightly as you could.

"We will bring her to the morgue, where you can see her later. But now we need to focus on you" He added and slowly pulled your arms off the body as you gave in.

Your sight was blurred from your tears as your sisters body was brought away from you. A few more footsteps had approached you, meaning that the hunter had probably been on patrol with other members of the priwen guard.

You gasped as you were picked up by a pair of strong arms and as the man's arm touched your injury.

"I'm sorry but this is the fastest way" McCullum said, and you just buried your face in his chest.

"T... take... me to.. Reid" you managed to say before you passed out in the man's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

You didn't opened your eyes as you heard them argue. It were Edgar and Jonathan and a man with an Irish accent. McCullum. Why was the vampire hunter still here? Why was he here anyway? Ah. Right. He had brought you here after your sister had injured you and after the vampire hunter had done his job. Killing her.  
You felt a sharp pain in your chest as you remembered your beloved sisters death. Or more her second death.

 

 

 

The Irish Man had rushed into the hospital moments before with a pale woman in his arms. A nurse had called for a doctor, but he had stopped her.

"No. We need Reid. She wants Reid" McCullum had said and the nurse had eyed the leader of Priwen before she had nodded and called for the vampire doctor.

The man had soon arrived and had let McCullum bring you in a room where a bed had been prepared by a nurse.

"What happened?" Reid had asked, without starting a fight with the vampire hunter.

 

He didn't have time for another discussion with the man as his friend had started to bleed through her dress. Even if you were unable to turn into another species, it was still important to him to not let you bleed out. Immortal didn't instantly mean that you were unable to die. You were unable to die from a natural cause, but you were still fragile to weapons if not treated immediately.

 

"A skal had attacked her" McCullum said and leaned against the wall as he watched the doctor get rid of your corset and revealing your back, before placing you down with your front so that he could treat the scratches.

"Why did you bring her here? You know exactly as any other that a scratch can also turn a human into one of them" Reid said as he put a white cream on the wounds and started to treat them. 

Jonathan knew of course what you are, but he had no information about your species or how a bite or scratch from a vampire didn't affect your origin.

"You sure have come up with a way already to cure those people. And if you don't, I will be the one who will make sure that she won't roam the streets as one of those creatures" McCullum said and watched the doctor work on you.

"Well then, do as you please" Jonathan said and bandaged the wounds, making sure that they weren't exposed too much, before covering you with a blanket.

 

" _She won't be staying here!_ "

The two men turned to the door and eyed the administrator who had appeared there.

"What do you mean, _Edgar_? She is a patient. We can't kick her out as long as she is healing" Jonathan said, standing in front of the bed, shielding you away from Swansea.

"Jonathan. I can't keep someone in the hospital who just resigned their work with us" The man said and looked from Jonathan at McCullum and back at his employee.

"And what is the hunter doing here? Shouldn't he had killed her anyway? She will turn any moment" He said with a small smile and looked down at you.

"Haven't you sworn an oath once, to heal everyone who steps in your hospital, Swansea?" McCullum said as he stepped closer, one hand on his gun, not pulling it out, just staying ready.

Swansea raised his eyebrows at the man and eyed him, studying him.

"Why are you getting into this anyway? She will be a skal within seconds, so why do you care about her well-being, hunter?" Swansea said, a bit confused but knowing what was going on in the man's mind before he himself did.

"Why do you care, leech. She is still a human" McCullum said and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the administrator.

"Fine. But as soon as she wakes up, the bed is to be cleaned and prepared for the next patient" Swansea said before he left.

McCullum put his gun away and looked at the remaining vampire doctor.

"I will bring her to my office then" Jonathan Reid said and looked back at you and looked over you, making sure that he hadn't missed an injury.

"Take care of her" McCullum said and was about to leave the room as Jonathan held him back.

"Just answer me a question. Actually it is Swanseas question. Why do you care so much about this woman?" Jonathan said and eyed the hunter who shrugged after some time, not knowing the answer himself.

 

 

"Ikaros" You whispered and opened your eyes with a gasp and gripped the pillow as the scratches on your back started to hurt.

Actually it felt more like bruning.

"Hell" You hissed and buried your face in the pillow, gasping softly.

"Y/N what is wrong?" You looked up slowly as you heard your favourite doctors voice.

"Reid.... you-... Nothing" You whispered as you closed your eyes slowly and remembered everything what happened.

"She is dead" You added as you got used to the pain and sat up slowly with a soft groan.

You noticed another person in the room as you were sitting on the bed, holding the thin blanket close to yourself.

"It's okay" Jonathan said and leaned down to you, checking you up.

"I am sorry, y/n but she got you pretty bad... I don't know how much time you have left" Jonathan said as he leaned back again, standing next to the man you haven't eyed yet.

McCullum.

"Yeah. Sure. Not happening" You said and looked around in the room.

It was a little library or something of those sorts. The room was filled with candles that illuminated the space and there was also a little table with all sorts of knifes, bandages and other stuff that Reid had used to treated your wounds. You also spotted on it what you were searching for and smiled softly.

"What do you mean, y/n? Do you have a cure of some sorts?" The doctor asked, looking from the patient to the vampire hunter, who shrugged once again and the two of them looked back at the woman in the room.

"No. Of course not. I am not as selfish as your employer to hold back such information with no reason" You said and leaned over to the little stand with the instruments and took the scalpel in your hand and cut open your wrist and held it over a candle, letting the flames accept the offering, healing your wounds.

"I simply cannot change into a skal" You said as you looked over at the two men as the wound on your wrist slowly healed.

"What.... What is happening here?" The hunter whispered as he eyed your wrist, them flickering with a different emotion as he saw it healing.

Confusion? Or more like disappointment?

"Is she... are you a leech?" He asked, his voice breaking a bit, making you wonder why.

"What? No" You said and held up one hand in defense, the other one holding up your dress.

"I am not this kind of creature" You added, but he still looked a bit disappointed.

"Y/N, you sure you want to reveal yourself? Maybe he will start the hunts all over again" Jonathan said, smiling softly as he watched Geoffrey, who was still a bit tense.

You sighed softly and let go of the dress and blanket that were covering you and revealed your bandaged body to the hunter. (Of course not your breast. You have them wrapped in some bandages all the time)

Everywhere were symbols and runes tattooed on your body. Protecting you, increasing your powers. Everything had some kind of meaning and power.

"I am a witch. Born and raised as one" You said as you let the hunter process the situation.

"I am not a satanist. Just to make sure you won't jump to any conclusions" you said softly and slowly put your dress on, which jonathan had made a bit loose as he had been tending your wounds.

You got up and walked over to the hunter, who seemed to have frozen up.

"Jonathan, can you give us a moment?" You whispered to the doctor, who nodded and disappeared.

"McCullum? Are you alright?" You asked as you reached him and it seemed like he was back again, mentally.

"Why are you telling me this? Why... what?" He was obviously confused, which suprised you since he had seen other creatures than you.

"So you wouldn't kill me on the spot for thinking I am a vampire" you said with a soft smile.

"And I guess I am tired of hiding my true nature" You added, sighing.

"I hope you won't kill me now for a different reason" you said, holding up your hands in defence and he just shook his head.

"As long as you don't eat children like the tales say, I don't have a reason to" McCullum said slowly, eyes on you.

The comment made you snort and shake your head.

"They aren't even that good... not that I know" you added as the hunter had inhaled sharply.

"Well then... you should rest then. I guess" McCullum said and you nodded. 

You just wanted to explain everything to him. But you didn't know why. You didn't ever felt like this towards Jonathan, feeling the need to explain your origin to him. You have always answered his question without hesitation, but had never freely wanted to explain how or why you became a witch. How you stayed inmortal. How the trade with the shadows worked. How your healing worked.

Now, you wanted to tell everything to the hunter, explain to him, everything. As if he needed an explanation. So he wouldn't run away.

That was it.

You were scared to be left alone again. With your sisters departure to the other world, the world beyong yours, you were only left with a vampire and what seemed like a new person in your life,who was now probably plotting how to hunt you down or never see you again and stay as faaaaar away as possible from you.

You simply didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Y/N?" You looked up as you heard Jonathans voice and gasped as the pain sharply cut through you.

Your back started to bleed again, but you didn't notice it anymore as you passed out in front of the two men.


End file.
